Cancer Center Director - 50% Effort George J. Weiner, M.D. As HCCC Director, Dr. Weiner, provides overall authority for the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center's research and administrative activities for the Center. This includes the Core resources, grants aligned with the Center, institutional and private funds. Please see "Essential Characteristics" for his background and qualifications. He is responsible for the direction for strategic planning activities of the Center, both short-term and long-term, and setting the direction for the goals for cancer research activities at the University of Iowa. Dr. Weiner designates and ensures the effective and efficient leadership of the HCCC as they relate to the overall goals and mission of the Center. He works with Senior Leadership and Program Leaders in the review and development of new Cancer Center programs, cores and research directions based on the strategic planning activities. He promotes communication and collaboration among cancer investigators and collaborations with other institutions. He reports scientific and budgetary progress to the University, the federal government and other funding agencies. Dr. Weiner serves on the Hospital Advisory Committee, the governing body of the Ul Hospitals and Clinics. The HCCC Director is also a member of the Strategic Planning Subcommittee for the Hospital. He is a member of the College of Medicine / College of Public Health Research Advisory Council (currently serving as elected chair), the Medical Council, which is the governing body of the College of Medicine, the Ul HealthCare Senior Executive Leadership Council that sets the agenda for the Ul Medical Center including how the Ul Hospitals and Clinics and the College of Medicine interact with outside agencies and groups and the Institutional Review Board Executive Committee. This committee provides oversight to the IRB, and deals with the more difficult and controversial issues that are brought to the committee. Dr. Weiner chairs the HCCC's Associate Director's Meetings and the Executive Committee Meetings. His role in consultation with the Membership Committee reviews and determines the membership of the HCCC. Working in consult with the Space Committee, he assigns laboratory and clinical research space in the Center based on their recommendations.